Rescue
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Cheyenne and Van run a rescue operation for abused, neglected or abandoned animals. Van coaches underprivileged kids and forms a bond with an eleven-year-old African-American boy named Jack. Will be either a three or four chapter story. Rated T for safety and because I'm paranoid. Also, Elizabeth is five in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Reba except my original characters and plot. The rest belongs to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I got this idea while on my walk today. In this story, Reba and Brock are together. Cheyenne is 20, Kyra is 16 and Jake is 12. Reba and Brock also have a daughter named Anna who is 10.

Summary: AU: Cheyenne and Van run a rescue operation for abused, neglected or abandoned animals. Van coaches underprivileged kids and forms a bond with an eleven-year-old African-American boy named Jack. Will be either a three or four chapter story. Rated T for safety and because I'm paranoid. Also, Elizabeth is five in this story.

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Cheyenne Montgomery sighed as she unpacked the last box of stuff. She, along with Van and Elizabeth, moved to a ranch in the middle of nowhere so that Cheyenne could fulfill her lifelong dream – rescuing animals. As a girl, she would rescue animals off the street and bring them home to her clinic on the porch.

"You okay, babe?" Van asked, rubbing Cheyenne's shoulders.

"We get the rescues tomorrow and I'm so nervous." Cheyenne told Van, breaking away from him. She went to the kitchen to pour herself some water and to look over the rescues that would be coming in the following day.

She, Van and Elizabeth had met four of the rescues – the three horses that lived in the stables. Elizabeth had named them M & Ms, Oreo and Butterfinger, after her three favorite candy bars. There was also Lucky, the four-year-old 3-legged, one-eared, deaf calico cat. She was the friendliest cat that Cheyenne had ever met.

Cheyenne was open to rescuing all sorts of animals. Tomorrow, there were three mules, four dogs, an opossum, two skunks, a ferret, two deer, a wild turkey, two rabbits, a llama and a great-horned owl coming in tomorrow. Cheyenne was a big Harry Potter fan and had already named all the animals based on different characters from the series.

The mules were – Vernon, Petunia and Dudley; the dogs were Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin; the opossum was Wormtail; the skunks were Tonks and Remus; the ferret was Draco; the deer were Lily and Severus; the turkey was Voldemort; the rabbits were Cho and Cedric; the llama was Lucius and the great-horned owl was Dumbledore.

Van had an interest in animals, but not as big an interest as Cheyenne did. He had goldfish and an iguana growing up, but that was it.

Elizabeth was homeschooled by Van, since Cheyenne was busy with the rescues. Cheyenne intended to interview at least four people to help with the feeding and cleaning of the animals.

"Come on, Lily, it's okay pretty girl." Cheyenne told the doe as she was guided off the trailer. Her mate, Severus, followed close behind, led by Van. Cheyenne put Lily in the stall next to Butterfinger in the horse barn. Van put Severus in the same stall with Lily. Cheyenne then went to the smaller barn that was off the side for the smaller animals. Cho and Cedric were in their hutch, hopping around, getting used to their new surroundings.

Tonks and Remus were in a smaller hutch next to Cho and Cedric. She put Draco in the hutch opposite Cho and Cedric, since he was the only ferret Cheyenne had rescued.

Dumbledore hooted from his large cage opposite Draco. Cheyenne quickly moved Draco to the empty hutch next to Tonks and Remus. She put Wormtail in Draco's old hutch.

Cheyenne spent the day with each animal, looking him or her over so that she could tell the vet how they were when he came the following day.

"Easy, Ravenclaw. It's okay, girl." Cheyenne soothed the snarling black dog. She put Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in one stall and Gryffindor and Slytherin in the other stall. Next to the boys were the deer – Severus and Lily. Cheyenne smiled as she stroked Lily's face, knowing that these animals would be all right. They knew that she wasn't going to hurt them.

That night, Cheyenne and Elizabeth checked on all the animals before going to bed. Van was in his office, going over the possible delegates that he and Cheyenne would hire to help clean and feed the animals.

"Mommy, when can I ride one of the horses?" Elizabeth asked as Cheyenne tucked her into bed that night.

"When they've been trained, sweetie. Right now, they're scared of you, daddy and me. We need to give them love, patience and time." Cheyenne told her daughter, kissing her forehead.

"Can I help feed the animals tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Cheyenne with big green eyes.

"Only if you promise to be careful." Cheyenne told Elizabeth.

The following morning, Cheyenne and Elizabeth went to check on the animals while Van fed the bigger animals.

Lucky followed Cheyenne and Elizabeth as they fed the animals, her meows silent like a whisper.

Later that day, Cheyenne and Van interviewed possible volunteers while Elizabeth played with her dolls nearby. By the end of the day, they hired Sophia, Robert, Ron and Skylar to help with the evening feedings and cleaning of cages. Skylar was an animal trainer and told Cheyenne that she could work with some of the animals to get them to trust people.

The following day, Van started looking for things to do while Cheyenne took Elizabeth into town to get her a new toy. Elizabeth had been awesome that week, so Cheyenne told her that she could get a toy.

"Don't forget that grandma, grandpa, aunts Kyra and Anna, along with uncle Jake are coming over for dinner later." Cheyenne reminded her daughter as she picked out a toy horse.

"Okay, momma." Elizabeth replied, watching her mom pay for her new toy. The two of them exited the toy store and headed for home.

That night, Reba, Brock, Kyra, Anna and Jake came over for dinner and to see the animals.

"Who's your favorite, Elizabeth?" Reba asked her granddaughter.

"Lily the deer. She's sweet and nice." Elizabeth answered, kissing everyone goodnight. Van took his daughter to bed while Cheyenne caught up with her family.

Anna looked out the window, knowing how these animals felt. Reba and Brock had saved her – she was living on the streets after her parents had died. She was eight-years-old at the time and was learning how to interact with others. She had been untrusting and wary when Reba had brought her home. Reba and Brock that bringing Anna to see where Cheyenne lived and worked would help her. Within a year, Anna was smiling and acting like a typical nine-year-old. She had turned ten earlier in the week.

"Anna, what do you think of this place?" Brock asked.

"I like it, dad." Anna replied, stroking Petunia's soft muzzle. The family was in the stables, checking on the animals.

"Be careful with the rabbits – Tonks is expecting and Remus is very protective of her." Cheyenne told her family as they entered the small barn. Anna's dark eyes went to the corner of the room where a great-horned owl sat upon a perch, head tucked under its wing.

"Cheyenne, who's the owl?" Anna asked.

"That's Dumbledore." Cheyenne answered. "I'm getting a red-tailed hawk tomorrow. I've named her McGonagall."

"I like the Harry Potter books, too." Anna told Cheyenne, smiling up at her sister. Cheyenne smiled back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

A short while later, the Hart family left for home. Cheyenne bid farewell to them as she headed back to the house.

Cheyenne climbed in next to Van, not bothering to change into her pajamas. Van drew Cheyenne close to him and kissed her forehead, knowing how exhausted she was.

"I am so proud of you, babe." Van told Cheyenne.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you – I've been busy. Now that I've hired four people, maybe the three of us could catch a movie or something this weekend." Cheyenne said, climbing under the covers. Within seconds, she was asleep, her soft breathing filling the air.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Cheyenne was in the office doing paperwork when the phone rang. She picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Cheyenne? It's Langdon – Van's friend from high school football camp."

"Oh, yeah! I remember you! How are you?"

"Pretty good, great actually. Is Van around by any chance?"

"No, you just missed him. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, do you have a pen and paper handy?"

"I do."

"Could you tell Van that there's an assistant football coach position open. I'm the coach for a group of underprivileged kids and I need an assistant."

"Sure, I'll let him know that. Are there any girls on your football team?"

"Yes, there are four girls and seven boys."

"I'll make sure to tell Van that, Langdon."

"Thanks, Chey. How are things with you two?"

"Three – our daughter, Elizabeth, is five now. We bought a ranch and I have some rescued animals."

"That's amazing! Would you mind if I came for a visit? I'm actually in the area."

"Sure. Where are you?"

Langdon told her where he was. Cheyenne gave him directions to the shelter. Langdon told her he would see her soon and hung up. Cheyenne hung up the office phone and walked out of her office.

"Delivery for Cheyenne Montgomery." A man in a white uniform and long gloves told Cheyenne as she stepped into the warm summer sun.

"That's me." Cheyenne told him. He handed her a clipboard and a pen. Cheyenne signed the documents and helped him unload the two Mallard ducks, swan, hen and rooster from the truck.

"Put the ducks and swan in the back and I'll take care of the hen and rooster." Cheyenne told the guy. He nodded and did what Cheyenne told him. The guy exited the property just as Langdon pulled into the drive.

"Hi Cheyenne! This is quite the place you have here!" Langdon told Cheyenne. She smiled and hugged her old friend. She broke out of the hug and gave Langdon the grand tour while they waited for Van and Elizabeth.

"So, what do you think of all of them?" Cheyenne asked. They were outside Lucius' stall. The tan-colored llama was snaking his neck back and forth. Langdon kept his distance just incase Lucius decided to spit. Lucius didn't like strangers and he wasn't so sure about this new person.

"I think what you're doing is amazing." Langdon said, moving into the smaller barn. Cho had given birth to four babies the other night and Cedric watched over her protectively. Cheyenne planned to name the babies Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron.

"I've been contemplating on what to call this place. I talked it over with Van and Elizabeth this morning, but I want your opinion. What do you think of Heaven?"

Langdon felt a huge grin spread across his face.

"I love it! It's perfect for this place!" he told her.

"That's exactly what Van and Elizabeth said this morning." Cheyenne told Langdon just as the familiar blue pick-up truck with a horse trailer attached pulled up the drive. "Oh, great. He got her a pony."

"What's wrong with that?" Langdon inquired.

"That Van didn't talk to me about it first." Cheyenne growled, storming over to the truck. Van got out of the truck and smiled at Langdon. The two of them went to Cheyenne's office to talk while Elizabeth talked Cheyenne's ear off about her new pony.

"She's a reddish-chestnut and that reminded me of Ginny's hair. I named her Ginny. She's shy, mommy, but she's very sweet. Don't yell at daddy about her – I wanted Ginny, so punish me." Elizabeth told Cheyenne, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay, baby. I'm sure she'll make a great addition to our family." Cheyenne told Elizabeth. Elizabeth stood to the side so that Cheyenne could get Ginny out of the trailer and into her stall.

Cheyenne felt her stomach tie in a knot as she looked at two brown eyes staring back at her. The pony's mane and tail were at tangled mess, her hooves were overgrown and she had patches of hair missing.

With a lot of coaxing and treats, Cheyenne got Ginny off the trailer and looked at her in the sunlight. Her coat was overgrown and her forelock flopped in her face, making it hard for the pony to see.

"She's in worse shape than I thought." Cheyenne told herself, trying to determine what kind of pony she was. It was determined that Ginny was a Welsh pony – one of the sweetest pony breeds.

Cheyenne quickly got a stall ready for Ginny while Elizabeth checked on the new babies.

Within minutes, Ginny's stall was ready, so Cheyenne left her to get settled.

As Cheyenne and Elizabeth headed to the house, Cheyenne saw Van and Langdon exit the barn and head for the house.

"VAN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU – NOW!" Cheyenne bellowed at Van. Langdon shot Van a 'good luck' glance and headed to his car.

The three of them entered the house, where Elizabeth went to her room, out of earshot of her parents arguing.

Elizabeth knew that they were going through a stressful time. Her mommy had started rescuing animals and her daddy couldn't find a job. She loved hanging out with her daddy.

Since Elizabeth couldn't ride Ginny for a while, she decided to go with her dad to his first football practice for underprivileged kids.

"Hey Van! Hi Elizabeth!" Langdon greeted Van and Elizabeth as they made their way over to him. Elizabeth saw a group of boys and girls standing on the field. Van gave her the go ahead to say 'hello'.

She noticed that most of the kids were white, like she was. There was one boy who stood out from the others. His skin was black as night, along with his eyes and hair. He wore a green shirt that was two sizes too big and tight jean shorts. On his feet, he wore shoes that had holes in the toes.

"Okay, everyone! Let's start practice!" Langdon called as he and Van trotted over. The kids looked up from their conversations and Elizabeth went to stand on the sidelines. She didn't want to be in the way. "We're your coaches – I'm coach Langdon and this is coach Van. Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves? Also, say how old you are. Your age will be your jersey number."

"My daughter, Elizabeth, will be joining us sometimes. She's five." Van interrupted, indicating to Elizabeth. She waved to the kids and went back to playing with her dolls that she had brought.

"Tamara – I'm seven."

"Rico - I'm ten."

"Jackson – everyone calls me Jack – I'm nine."

"Sage – I'm eight."

"Maria – I'm twelve."

"Jason – I'm eleven."

"Isaac – I'm eleven."

"Alan – I'm twelve."

"Anthony – I'm nine."

"Noah – I'm ten."

Van and Langdon looked at each other. Now what?

"For those of you who have the same age, the month that you were born in will be your jersey number." Van told the kids. They seemed to agree on that.

Once that was settled, Van led the kids in warm-up while Langdon wrote down the children's ages and names on a piece of paper.

While the kids were warming up, Jack came over to Elizabeth and extended his hand to her. Elizabeth smiled and took his hand.

After warm-up, Van paired each kid off while Langdon handed him or her a football. Since Elizabeth was the odd duck out, Van was her partner.

"Excuse me, coach Van, but could I be Elizabeth's partner?" Jack asked. Van smiled and stepped aside so that Jack could throw the football to Elizabeth. Van went to be Sage's partner, keeping a watchful eye on Elizabeth and Jack.

Practice ended an hour later. Van and Langdon handed each kid a permission slip and wanted the kids' parents to sign it before the next practice the following Saturday.

Van picked up Elizabeth and carried her to the car when someone called after him. He turned around and saw Jack cantering after him. Langdon offered to drive the other kids home before heading to his apartment.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Van asked as he strapped Elizabeth in her car-seat.

"What if your mom doesn't like you?" Jack inquired.

Van started absentmindly at the little boy, not knowing how to answer that question.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THIS STORY'S COMPLETE, SO IF U HAVEN'T, READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! THANKS!**

**~ Lucky**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Uh, Van, you okay?" Jack asked, waving his hand in front of Van's face. Van blinked a few times and turned his attention back to Jack.

"What do you mean your mom doesn't like you?" Van asked, helping Jack get in the truck.

"She says she likes the drugs she's on more than she likes me. When she was high, she kicked me out of the house and changed the locks. I haven't been home since." Jack told Van. Van sighed – he felt his heart go out to this kid. In a way, he was like the animals that Cheyenne rescued.

"I'm sorry about that. I know my wife will kill me about this, but would you like to come over for dinner? Cheyenne's making macaroni and cheese." Van told Jack. Jack grinned widely. Van chuckled and pulled into the driveway of Heaven and got Elizabeth out while Jack rushed to the house.

"Um, Van, who is this?" Cheyenne asked, eyeing Jack, who was at the kitchen sink, washing his hands.

"Cheyenne, this is Jack. He's a friend of mine from practice. He's going to stay for dinner then I'm gonna drive him home." Van told his wife.

"Is there anything I can do, ma'am?" Jack inquired.

"Can you finish setting the table? Van will tell you where everything is. I need to run out to the stables really quick to check on the animals." Cheyenne told Jack. She then ran out the front door and sprinted to the barn. There had been a call from Skylar regarding some new arrivals – two Pygmy goats and three Zebus. Cheyenne had remembered seeing a Zebu when she and Van went to India for their honeymoon.

"Let's put Bellatrix in the stall across from Butterfinger and the boys on either side of her. As for the Pygmy goats – I mean Dobby & Winky – let's put them next to Oreo." Cheyenne instructed Skylar as she, Skylar and Sophie put the animals in their stalls. Both Sirius and Kingsley were fixed, so Cheyenne didn't have to worry about Bellatrix getting pregnant.

She walked down the row of stalls. It was now springtime and Elizabeth's pony, Ginny, had given birth to a handsome colt that Cheyenne had named Hagrid.

Jack was now living with the Montgomery's, unless otherwise noted. Van and Cheyenne were happy that Child Services or Jack's mother hadn't contacted them yet.

Van and Cheyenne treated the kids the same – they had the same bedtime, the same TV and computer privileges and same amount of love from both Van and Cheyenne.

One day, Van and Cheyenne were coming back from riding M & M and Oreo when a black car pulled into the driveway. They handed the horses reins to Skylar, who happily cooled both girls for Van and Cheyenne.

A woman rolled down the driver's side window as Van and Cheyenne approached the car.

"Are you Sally and Emilio Bonds?" the woman asked. Cheyenne and Van shook their heads and the woman exited the Montgomery's driveway as fast as she could. Cheyenne's heart stopped racing once the car was out of sight.

It was then that Jack and Elizabeth came home from school. Elizabeth was now in first grade and Jack was in third.

"Hey kids! How was school?" Cheyenne asked as she got started on dinner. Tonight was everyone's favorite – vegetarian lasagna and Cesar salad.

"Okay." Was Jack's usual reply. He grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and headed to his room.

"There were some boys who were making fun of Jack, daddy." Elizabeth told her parents before they could say anything.

"Why were they making fun of him, sweetie?" Cheyenne inquired, layering cheese on the lasagna before putting it back in the oven.

"He won't tell me." Elizabeth said. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. "Mommy, daddy, can we adapt Jack?"

Cheyenne looked to Van then back at Elizabeth, trying to figure out what she said.

"Honey, you mean adopt?" Cheyenne asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Sweetie, adoption takes a long time, plus, we need to talk to Jack about it, too." Van told his youngest.

The topic came up while everyone was eating dinner.

"Jack, how would you like to become a member of the family?" Van asked, taking a big bite of lasagna. Cheyenne shot Van a dirty look.

"I thought that I was already a part of this family, Van." Jack said, cutting up a small piece of lasagna and sprinkled some mozzarella cheese on it.

"I meant how would you – Jackson Murphy – like to become Jackson Montgomery?" Van asked.

"I would love to!" Jack squealed, hugging Van, Cheyenne and Elizabeth. He sat down in his chair, a worried expression crawling upon his face.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Cheyenne asked, rubbing Jack's back.

"What if my mom or Child Services comes around, wanting me back?" Jack inquired. Cheyenne and Van looked at each other then at Jack.

"We'll protect you, honey. Do they know where you are?" Cheyenne asked. Jack shook his head.

"See? You have nothing to worry about!" Van told Jack, hugging him tightly.

That night, Jack dreamt that he had a loving and safe home with Van, Cheyenne and Elizabeth.

Little did he know that his dream would become a reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL, SORRY. THERE ARE MY OTHER STORIES TO LOOK FORWARD TO.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY!**

**~ Lucky**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

_Two years later_

Thirteen-year-old Jack and seven-year-old Elizabeth sat patiently outside the courtroom. Their parents were inside, going over the final preparations to adopt Jack. Reba, Brock, Anna, Kyra and Jake were there for support.

A year ago, the Montgomery's had gotten a call from the State Department. Jack's mother had died from an overdose. The State Department also sent all of Jack's paperwork to the Montgomery's.

What seemed like an eternity later, Cheyenne and Van walked over to where their family was waiting patiently.

"The adoption went through! Jack's ours!" Cheyenne squealed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Everyone hugged both Cheyenne and Van. They then turned to Elizabeth and Jack. Every single adult hugged the children.

"To Jack!" Brock toasted once all of them were at Kernigan's – their favorite restaurant. Everyone raised their glasses and toasted Jack. Jack smiled and toasted everyone.

"So, what's my full name, mom and dad?" Jack asked once everyone was done eating.

"Your full name." Cheyenne started. "is Jackson Ellington Montgomery."

"I like that!" everyone responded.

They had dessert before going back to Van and Cheyenne's place.

"Van, I think my water broke!" Cheyenne announced when they were half-way home. Cheyenne was in her final trimester and was a week away from delivering twins – a boy and a girl.

"Are you sure?" Van asked. Cheyenne nodded while Van did a U-turn and headed for the hospital.

"Where's Van going?" Kyra asked, looking up from texting, the blue screen reflecting on her face.

"I don't know, but we better follow them." Reba said, turning the car around.

Cheyenne was already in her hospital room when Brock, Reba, Kyra, Anna and Jake joined them. Cheyenne was asleep after having an emergency C-Section. Van was putting a blanket over Elizabeth and Jack when the family entered the room.

"The twins are in the NICU and will stay there for at least ten days." Van started, his voice slightly above a whisper. "The little girl is Jade Alexandra and the little boy is Michael Xavier."

"Can we see them?" Jake asked. Van nodded and led the way to the NICU.

"Only two people can come in the NICU at a time." Van told the family. Reba and Brock would go first, followed by Anna and Jake. Kyra would wait until tomorrow to see her niece and nephew.

"They are so precious!" Reba whispered as Jade was placed in her arms. Michael wasn't breathing on his own, so he was hooked up to a ventilator.

"Who was born first?" Brock asked, looking over Reba's shoulder at his sleeping granddaughter.

"Jade, then Michael." Van whispered.

"How's Cheyenne doing?" Reba inquired, carefully handing Jade to Brock.

"She's extremely tired, but doing well." Van answered.

Reba and Brock stayed with their grandchildren for another ten minutes before Anna and Jake wanted a turn. Anna smiled from ear-to-ear as Jade was placed in her arms.

"Kyra, are you sure you don't want a turn?" Van asked as they exited the NICU. Kyra nodded and followed her family to the hospital room that Cheyenne was in.

"Have Jack and Elizabeth seen their new brother and sister?" Reba asked.

"Not yet, but they will sometime tomorrow." Van answered.

The Hart family hugged Van as they exited the room. They wanted the new family to have some space and would see them the following day.

Ten days later, Cheyenne, Jade, Van and Michael piled into Reba's car and headed for the Montgomery's house.

"I want to see the animals." Cheyenne croaked as she and Van put the babies in the nursery.

"Babe, you just got home. Don't you want to rest?" Van asked.

"Okay, I'll rest for a little bit, then I want to see the animals." Cheyenne told Van. He nodded and kissed her forehead. He then walked to the door and closed it slightly.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Jack asked as he played with Pygmy Puff – his chinchilla. Van nodded and saw Elizabeth brushing Hagrid in the middle of the aisle.

"Can I go for a ride, please, daddy?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Sure." Van answered. He turned to Jack. "You wanna ride Oreo?"

"Yes, please!" Jack answered, placing Pygmy Puff back in her cage.

Fifteen minutes later, both kids were on their horses and heading towards the outdoor arena. The hot Texas sun beamed down like a light bulb on the sandy ground. Van knew that it was extremely hot and told the kids to ride for ten minutes then have something to eat.

"Okay!" Jack responded, already dismounting Oreo. The mare nudged Jack's shoulder lovingly. Jack smiled and patted her shoulder.

Elizabeth reluctantly dismounted Hagrid and put him in his stall. The two of them just walked around the arena, so the horses weren't too sweaty.

As Elizabeth and Jack ate their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Van went to check on Cheyenne. He found her in the nursery, nursing Michael. Jade was asleep in her crib.

Van felt like they were the perfect family – they had Jack, Elizabeth, Jade and Michael. He also included their animal friends, which included:

Vernon, Dudley and Petunia the Mules

Dumbledore the Great-Horned Owl

McGonagall the Red-Tailed Hawk

Cho, Cedric, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron the Skunks

Lily and Severus the Deer

Tonks and Remus the Rabbits

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin the Dogs

Wormtail the Opossum

Voldemort the Wild Turkey

Lucius the Llama

Draco the Albino Ferret

Arthur and Molly the Mallard Ducks

Luna the Swan

Fleur the Hen

Viktor the Rooster

M & Ms, Butterfinger & Oreo the Horses

Lucky the Cat

Ginny and Hagrid the Welsh Ponies

Sirius and Kingsley the Zebu Bulls

Bellatrix the Zebu Cow

Dobby and Winky the Pygmy Goats

and

Pygmy Puff the Chinchilla

Heaven was the right place on Earth. The Montgomery family didn't need anything else to keep them happy.


End file.
